peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 18 (I MEANT TO SAY SLOTH!)
PBG moves on up by drowning in quicksand, falling off a honey wall and playing soccer with coconuts. Synopsis PBG has unlocked Honeyclimb Galaxy. PBG predicts that this will involve honey and climbing. He begins climbing up the wall as Bee Mario, and the level seems fairly forgiving. PBG struggles to grab on after he picks up a giant coin. He gets some star bits that formed a shape of a star. Bee Mario is silly, and PBG loves it. He discusses the cat costume in Mario 3D World. He wants a Lemur Mario. He can climb, but he goes really slowly. He starts to tell a story, and gets hit, and is thrown into a black hole! PBG has to start again. He talks about a slow paced Star Wars game. The developer of the slow level should be reprimanded! PBG wants to kill a bug with his bee-butt. He gets hit by another bug, and regrets it as he falls onto the starting platform, and has to climb up again. PBG finds the star. PBG admits that he deserved his death. Only 15 stars to go! The next star is fan suggested, and is in Dusty Dune Galaxy. PBG gets tricked by flowered bad guys, and it is like a horror game. PBG wants to poll the audience about focusing on one let's play series at a time. PBG slides through the sand collecting blue star pieces, as he continues to discuss his let's play channel. PBG gets the last one in the treasure chest. He jumps on some blocks. He doesn't want to leave one coin standing there. He falls into the quicksand and dies. PBG is sad now, and doesn't want to get the coins anymore. PBG makes sure that the tornadoes spin Mario around, but he forgets to pay attention, and Mario 10 drowns in the quicksand too! Mario 10 was PBG's favorite! Mario 9 is worse than Mario 10. The game skips PBG ahead of where he was. PBG sees the star, and wonders how he could get to it. He thinks he is missing something. He finds some blocks, and finds a switch to hit. He now has to go back to the star, but gets hit by a tornado rock. PBG talks about tumbleweed. He didn't realize that the blocks were timed, and just noticed as he was getting the star! PBG needs a new thing to say once he gets the stars, as "moving on up" is getting old. He heads back into Dusty Dune Galaxy. The platform raises, and PBG just has to stand still to survive. He is confused as to what just happened! PBG collects star pieces on a tower that moves up and down. He breaks a chest open with a shell, as he avoids Dry Bones'. He gets them all, and uses the launch star. PBG has to coconut soccer again, but nothing happens. The launch star appears again. His Wii Remote is playing up again. PBG puts his "complain pants" on. PBG is hot again, and he is incredibly sweaty. Mario is being beaten up by a flower enemy. PBG gets confused. It takes him a while to realize that he needs to kick coconuts across between two planets. PBG hits it, and jumps on its head. PBG pretends he is commentating a soccer match. Mario is now in a new upside down area. he enters a building that is still upside down, and the sand begins to rise, causing PBG to panic. PBG rambles a bit, and is disorientated. Mario gets smashed to death. PBG tries again, and is further then where he was last time. PBG ryhmes as he climbs to the star. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos